1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake pad spreader, and more particularly, a hand ratchet quick release brake pad spreader tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hand tools have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,490, Issued on Apr. 17, 1973, to Diffenderfer et al. teaches a spreading tool particularly adapted for use with disc brakes, as for example of automobiles, trucks and the like, wherein the spreader is a hand-actuable tool for insertion between the brake shoes or pads mounted in a caliper, for spreading the same, for allowing placement of the shoes over a rotor, or removal of the same from a rotor. The tool uses one or more X-shaped linkages, commonly pivotal about a shaft or axis, upon rotation of the tool handle, which actuates a drive screw, that in turn, cams linkage legs apart.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,828, Issued on May 2, 1978, to Mader teaches a manually-operable tool for insertion between the inboard and outboard caliper-mounted disc brake pads for the purpose of spreading the pads to facilitate placement over the rotor. The tool employs a screw having an elongated partially-threaded shank and a handle at the rearward end for manually rotating the screw about its axis. Supported on a non-threaded portion of the screw shank is a pivot-stud body having pivot studs extending laterally in opposite directions. Supported on the pivot studs, on each side of the screw shank, is a pair of scissor-like jaw levers or spreaders. Supported for sliding movement on the screw shank rearward of the pivot-stud body, i.e., between the pivot-stud and the shoulder of the handle, is a shoulder-stud body having camming studs extending laterally in opposite directions into the rearward jaw openings of the scissor-like spreaders. Threaded on the screw shank forward of the pivot-stud body is a shoulder-nut body having camming studs extending laterally in opposite directions into the forward jaw openings of the spreaders. When the screw is turned in a proper direction, the forward and rearward sets of camming studs are moved toward each other into the crotches of the scissor-like spreaders to spread both pairs of spreaders, thereby to spread, or to maintain at spaced separations, the inboard and outboard disc brake pads.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,531, Issued on Oct. 31, 2000, to Lamons teaches a hand ratchet wrench with opposed parallel sides which permits utilization of a fixed jaw or adjustable wrench for driving difficult work pieces. In addition, the hand ratchet is provided with a mechanism that permits quick release from socket bits and reversal of the ratcheting mechanism. Finally, an optional hand piece is provided which engages the hand ratchet with detents, to facilitate use of the hand ratchet as a speed wrench.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,185 B1, Issued on Apr. 30, 2002, to Ratchovsky et al. teaches a hand tool for use in servicing automotive-type disc brakes, and particularly for retracting the brake piston into its associated caliper. The hand tool include a pair of spreader plates which have a first position in which they are closely proximate one another, and a second position in which they are spread sufficiently to force a brake piston into its caliper body. The spreader plates have extended portions which are shaped and sized to extend into the caliper in the place of the disc pads which normally reside in the caliper. A hydraulic actuator interconnects the spreader plates, and is operated by a trigger-like mechanism. In operation the extended portions of the spreader plates are inserted into the caliper, and the trigger operated to drive a movable plate with respect to a fixed plate, utilizing the force of the hydraulic cylinder to spread the plates and thereby force the brake piston back into its caliper.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2004/0134052 A1, Published on Jul. 15, 2004, to Ploeger et al. teaches a tool for spreading brake pads and for compressing the piston of a disc brake assembly of the type including a disc brake caliper housing for the pads and piston. The tool includes manually operated handles which drive a rod attached to a plunger that engages one of the disc brake pads. The housing for the tool includes a backing plate which is engaged against the second pad. The backing plate and plunger are driven in a manner which causes them to become spaced from one another. A mechanical advantage is achieved by utilization of handles with a lever arm extension associated with a pivotal handle.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for hand tools have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.